<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Trousers (They'd look better on my floor) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917379">Nice Trousers (They'd look better on my floor)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex in the Stables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Yennefer finds Tissaia in riding trousers and it does things to her. </p><p>Yennefer hasn't seen Tissaia in anything but sensible dresses, she is pleasantly surprised to see her in tight riding trousers. It certainly does do something to her, so she, therefore, has to do something to Tissaia. Que, smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Trousers (They'd look better on my floor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d never seen Tissaia is anything but long, sensible dresses that left a lot to the imagination. Yennefer wasn’t complaining, she loved her partner wardrobe and she had a very active imagination. Not that she needed it, she was lucky enough to be able to take those long dresses off at her at night, and trace every inch of the older woman’s skin.</p><p>She’d expected to find the woman in an absurdly impractical dress as she worked around the stables. The woman had come down to care for one of her horses, Shimmer, whose name still made Yennefer cackle. She had expected any other name other than shimmer but Tissaia had once again surprised her.</p><p>Just like she was now.</p><p>Yennefer found the woman just inside of the stables, bending over to pick up something that she had dropped. Tight black riding trousers clung to the woman’s legs and hips and an even tighter black shirt clung to her waist and chest. It was lower than Tissaia had ever worn before and when she turned around, Yennefer could see the top of the woman’s breasts.</p><p>She was broken out of her enjoyment by Tissaia clearing her throat and arching a questioning eyebrow at her younger lover.</p><p>“It’s very rude to stare Yennefer.” Tissaia practically purred. “I’m surprised you’re here, I thought you planned to get drunk with Sabrina and Triss?”</p><p>“We drank for a while but then I remembered how touchy-feely they both get when they’re drinking together and thought I best leave when Sabrina’s hand started sliding up Triss’s skirt.” Yennefer shrugged as she forced Tissaia into the wooden wall of the stable. She pressed her up against the wall as her hand help onto the smaller woman’s hips. She moved her head down to press soft kisses to the woman’s neck.</p><p>“Mmm, but you so do like to watch.” Tissaia teased before she moaned as Yennefer bit down into her neck, before soothing the skin with her tongue, she’d bitten hard enough to mark her and Tissaia couldn’t help but grow even wetter at the thought.</p><p>Truth be told, she couldn’t get her mind off of Yennefer. The woman was blissful addiction. Beauty and intelligence wrapped in a gorgeous package that Tissaia could spend hours fawning over. She’d happily close the school down and spend a week in bed with Yennefer.</p><p>“Why would I watch them, when I can here with you, tasting our skin.” Yennefer grinned as she sucked hard on the woman’s neck and felt Tissaia’s hands grab onto her shoulders, nails digging into her skin. “You look so fucking good Tissaia, I wonder if you’re wet for me already, are you wet for me, my Rectoress?”</p><p>Tissaia could barely speak as Yennefer whispered into her ear. She could feel Yennefer between them, unbuttoning her riding trousers. She could feel the woman’s hand slide underneath the green lacey knickers she had chosen to put on. Yennefer’s thumb almost immediately found her clit and began to circle it, in a teasing motion as she slides two fingers between her folds.</p><p>“So wet, so ready for me already, have you been thinking of me, have you been imagining my fingers inside of you.” She rasped as Tissaia bucked her hips, trying to encourage the woman to push deeper inside of her.</p><p>“Yes.” Tissaia whimpered. “I’ve been desperate for you Yenna, since you left, please.” She gave in surprisingly easy to Yennefer’s delight. The woman clearly had been desperate for her.</p><p>“Who would have known that Arch Mistress De Vries could be such a wanton little slut?” Yennefer teased as she thrust inside the other woman. “You’re so warm and wet for me, such a good little slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>Tissaia bucked her hips harder at the praise from Yennefer. It had surprised both of them when they had discovered just how wet and needy Tissaia got when she was praised. It hadn’t surprised them at all to discover that Yennefer had been the one to enjoy punishment nor had it surprised them that Tissaia loved to punish her.</p><p>“Such a good girl, you’re taking my fingers so well.” Yennefer slid another dinger inside of her and carried on fucking the smaller woman against the stable wall as the woman clung to her, moans filling the small room.</p><p>Soon Tissaia was coming around Yennefer’s fingers as the woman hep her up, pushing her against the wall as she gasped in Yennefer’s ear. She waited until the Rectoress’s breathing calmed down before she removed her fingers, much to Tissaia’s chagrin. She then held them to the Rectoress’s lips.</p><p>“Clean them,” Yennefer demanded, voice husky with want for the woman before her, desire fuelling every word out of her mouth. She groaned loudly as Tissaia took the fingers in her mouth, cleaning them whilst looking deep into her eyes, her tongue swirling around Yennefer’s fingers. “You look so good.”</p><p>“I’ll wear them more often.” Tissaia smirked after she released Yennefer’s fingers with a pop. “Will you let me take you to bed, so I can show you how good you always look?”</p><p>“Charmer.” Yennefer chuckled before throwing a portal in front of them.</p><p>Definitely better than just watching Triss and Sabrina. Definitely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>